


Matrimony

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Shumako Chronicles [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: A Wedding.





	Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone.
> 
> Rather than just deliver some hashed up wedding story thats been done a thousand times, I wanted to try and do something a bit more heartfelt. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks!

Serenity. For once in a long time, Makoto could say that she woke up in complete peaceful euphoria. If she was living in a fairy tale there would be woodland creatures dancing outside her window and birds would be curling her hair. The detective checked the clock on her wall.

“8am?! I haven’t slept in this long since I was a child!”

Throwing the blanket off herself, Makoto stopped half-way. “Wait… I have the day off. I can allow myself some extra time.” She tried to relax again underneath the blanket, but she had made an effort to leave the bed and she knew that it would be impossible for her to get back to sleep. Stepping outside the bedroom, she made a beeline for the kitchen only to stop when she spotted Sae sitting in the sitting room, newspaper in hand. The corner dropped and deep crimson met deep crimson. Makoto had a feeling that Sae was smirking on the inside, but the woman had a poker face to rival even Akira. It must have come with the territory of working the courtrooms.

“Hey sis. Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?”

Without a sound, Sae closed and folded her paper. “I should be asking you the same thing. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Sae’s poker face had broken and now she was smirking just like Akira. Noting the confusion on her dear sister’s face, Sae shook her head slowly before flipping her phone around, showing Makoto the date.

“You_ are_ getting married today, aren’t you?”

Sae watched as her sister seemed to freeze before she broke into a panic and ran into her room, telling her sister that she’d only be a moment. Sae opened her phone and started typing.

_“Queen will be on her way soon. Still don’t know why we have to use these codenames?”_

_ “Hey Lawbringer, Panther here. We’re waiting for you two here at my place. Hair and make-up will be here shortly. Today will be perfect!”_ Sae closed her phone and watched her sister run from her room to the bathroom, blouse half open and toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

_‘Mako has some strange friends…’ _

\--

Akira cracked open an eyelid. Everything felt sore and his body like concrete. A slow but thorough pat-down told him that he had all of his things but as for trying to actually remember what happened last night… he’d have a better chance getting Mona to kiss Ruiji. Speaking of his best friend, Akira completely broke down in painful laughter as Ruiji walked out of the bathroom in a mankini.

“What the hell did we do last night?!”

“Celebrated your last night of not being hitched is what we did! I guessed we had a good night based on how I feel but for what we actually did? I have no damn clue.”

Akira grabbed his phone that was lying beside him. With a few quick flicks of his finger, he checked his bank account. “Holy fuck…”

“What? We didn’t get a hooker or end up in the news, did we?”

“Worse.”

“What the hell is worse than that?!”

“I spent 250,000 yen on alcohol last night. Mako is gonna kill me.”

“Don’t worry. She’ll wait until tonight at the very least. That way she gets the rest of your cash.”

Ruiji cracked a smile at the look of terror on Akira’s face. “Now you better get in that shower, otherwise Ann will be roasting my ass while Queen buries yours.”

Akira sluggishly got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom, only to fall to his knees in front of the toilet and get rid of the rest of last night’s endeavours.

“I might be dead before Mako gets anywhere near me…”

Ruiji could only chuckle before he grabbed his own phone and started typing a message.

_“Joker in detox. Don’t worry, he’ll be cleaned up and sober before the ceremony later! :D”_

Ruiji’s phone hadn’t left his hand before Ann frantically replied:

_“What the hell do you mean ‘in detox’! Ruiji? What the hell did you two do last night?!”_

He knew that he would face repercussions for it later, but a panicked Ann was worth it.

_“ Bro stuff.”_

It was quite probable that he had signed his own death warrant, but the chance was too good to waste. After Ruiji had managed to find his way out of the tight latex piece, he pumped his hand in the air.

“Today is gonna be freaking awesome!”

Akira could only groan from the bathroom.

\--

Everything looked perfect. The venue was immaculate, and Yusuke had gone above and beyond in his efforts to design a theme for the day. Black lilies and crimson roses everywhere, with a supporting colour scheme filling in the blanks. Akira rubbed his palms together as he basked in the summer sun. He felt a lot better now than he did this morning but between equal parts of excitement and trepidation, he looked a bit exhausted.

“Hey Kid!”

Akira instantly recognized the voice of his dear friend, mentor, and all around father figure, Sojiro Sakura. While he now had more salt than pepper in his hair, the master barista and smooth talker looked as good as always. Slapping Akira on the shoulder, Sojiro pulled a hip flask out of his jacket pressing it against Akira’s hand. He was somewhat eager to hand the flask back.

“What? You looked like you could use a pick-me-up.”

“Yeah, me and liquor have a bit of a rocky relationship at the moment.”

“It’s not liquor. It’s coffee.”

A smile broke across Akira’s face before he ripped open the flask and drank the whole thing. As Akira handed the flask back to Sojiro, the older man shook his head.

“Christ Kid, that stuff was premium grade. Some of the strongest coffee on the planet. Your heart is probably going to explode.”

“Well I’ll just have to run it off then, won’t I.”

Sojiro cast a knowing glance at his one time ward before chuckling. “Well don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and stay safe.”

Someone caught Akira’s attention and he started walking off. Stopping abruptly, he turned back to Sojiro. “Thanks for being here. I really appreciate it. I know Mako does too.”

“No bother kid. Now go and get ready. Curtains in 5 minutes.”

Akira smiled. “Will do old man.”

Sojiro narrowed his eyes at Akira as he ran off. Shaking his head, he laughed. “He never learns…”

\--

Makoto looked at herself in the tall mirror. Her silken dress tight enough to emphasise her curves while not being restrictive. A slit running from her hip to the end of the dress, revealing her long sculpted legs that Akira was more than delighted with. The dress must have cost a fortune not counting the small number of rubies cut into the bust of the dress, but Haru had insisted on Makoto getting a dress fit for a Queen. Makoto’s reflection stared back at her.

_‘Well Makoto. It’s really happening…’_

The door behind her slowly opened and Makoto locked eyes with Sae. While Sae always had an elegance about her, all the stops had been pulled out today. Her long silver hair had been curled slightly, giving it a wavy look and while she had forgone make-up, she didn’t need it. The bags under her eyes were gone and she had begun to smile more and more over the years. Pair that with a freshly pressed black pant-suit and she looked like she could take on the world.

“Sis? What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting déjà vu.” Sae smiled. “Let’s hope you don’t go running around the place half naked…” Sae’s smile curled into a smirk.

“Yeah, you and Akira are spending too much time together. Should I be worried about his loyalty?” Makoto was returning Sae’s smile, punch for punch.

“We both know if you even had to think about that, I’d make sure that no one ever found him, right?” Seriousness flashed in Sae’s eyes for a second before she brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Niijima’s were not known for making idle, empty threats.

“I trust Aki with my life. You know that I have on more than one occasion.”

Sae pulled Makoto close and embraced her. Makoto went stiff for a moment before she returned the embrace. “I know… and I wish you didn’t have to.” Sae pressed a kiss to the top of Makoto’s head. “I still can’t believe that you’re about to get married. I remember telling you to never grow up. Why didn’t you listen to me?”

Makoto laughed. “I’m a rebellious spirit?” Sae stared at her sister lovingly for a moment before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple silver chain. The chain ended at a simple golden heart that glistened in the light of the changing room. It had a simple inscription on the back.

** _‘To Mimi, Love Rei.’_ **

Makoto’s eyes widened. “I found it when I was going through some of the old boxes in the attic. I had forgotten that it even existed. Guess Dad put it away, missed mom too much. I know that mom would want you to wear it today.”

“Why me?”

“There is that saying about something old, something borrowed. This covers both.” Sae turned Makoto around, and tied the chain around her neck. Makoto ‘s hand gingerly stroked the necklace. Sae turned around and placed her hand on the dressing room door.

“I’ll leave you to finish getting ready. Hurry up though, Akira looks like he’s about to faint outside.” Sae chuckled again. Pulling the door closed behind her, Sae jumped when Makoto grabbed the door and pulled it back open.

“I love you Sae!”

“I love you too Mako.”

Makoto closed the door and Sae stood there for a moment, staring at the white door. Pulling a tissue from her pocket, Sae dabbed at the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

_‘Get yourself together Sae. Your little sister is a grown woman now…” _

\--

Church was packed to the rafters. Akira cast a quick glance over the gathered congregation, it was filled with people that he and Makoto had met over their lives. From former classmates to officers that Makoto was currently serving with; it was a busy wedding. Sojiro and Mona sat at the front, with the rest of the thieves being either groomsmen or bridesmaids. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ruiji.

“Dude. If you keep wringing your hands like that, Queens gonna have to hold your stump rather than your hand.”

Akira slowly unhinged his hands from each other. While he would always be the one person in the room who would be calm and level-headed, he was a ball of high strung nerves today. The day was finally here after months of meticulous planning. The day the Joker marries his Queen. Ruiji laughed.

“I’m remembering this. It’s not everyday that I see you going crazy.”

While it would never be as powerful as Makoto’s, Akira glared at his best friend before he jammed his clammy hands into his pockets. Ruiji put his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine. I won’t mock the boss.” Akira hung his head and sighed. He was powerless against it. He just hoped that Makoto didn’t mind sweaty, jittery hands. “Now my friend on the other hand?”

“Akira!”

Both friends turned to spot Yusuke. He was dressed in a sharp black tux that ended in sharp tailored corners. Akira also couldn’t help but notice the goatee that he was growing. He was clearly taking better attention of himself since their thieving days.

“Hey Yusuke. I have to say again, thanks a million for helping out with this. It really means a lot.”

“You and Makoto have helped me immeasurably since we met. This is a debt that has been long overdue. I also couldn’t not help two of my dearest friends celebrate the day that they announce their never-ending love for one another. There is no better inspiration for passion in art than true love!”

Akira wrapped his arms around his two friends. “Seriously guys. Thanks!”

The band stood up and the conductor tapped his baton to cue the organ. While Makoto and Akira both thought that a small orchestra was a bit over the top, Yusuke had insisted on it, urging that the ‘atmosphere of love would be irreparably damaged without it.’ Ruiji clapped Akira on the shoulder as they took their places.

“It’s time.”

\--

Few things left Akira speechless. Contrary to public belief, he simply decided to remain silent rather than muttering every thought in his head. There are a few things that do leave the Joker unable to put together words and he could now add another to the list. His soon to be wife, Makoto Niijima. Akira was always vocal with her about how she was beauty made manifest or comparing her to Helen of Troy of all people. Akira had almost joked about fighting a war for her if she had wished it. Everyone was left in awe as the bride walked out, arm-in-arm with her sister. A bouquet of crimson red roses in hand paired with a floral crown resting in place of her trademark headband. Her head was cast down, giving her a bashful appearance but as her head lifted, steel grey met blood crimson through the veil and both of them couldn’t help the bright smiles from growing on their faces. The sisters stopped before the altar and embraced each-other tightly almost as if they were saying goodbye. As Sae put Makoto’s hand in Akira’s, there was a warning in her eyes. She had nothing to worry about. A Joker lives for his Queen after all. When one has everything they need, they don’t need to go in search of more. The band finished their number and with a graceful hand, Akira lifted the veil. It took everything that he had not to kiss her in that one perfect moment. Her smile shone brightly, and Akira cried. Makoto wiped it off with a swipe of her thumb before they stood before the priest and their gathered friends and family. Ready to reach that new milestone together.

The ceremony passed until it was time for the vows. Despite both being named valedictorian in their graduating classes, both struggled to put into words just how the other made them feel. What words do you use to describe something as essential to your life as oxygen? Or sunshine? Or something that brightens your day more than the brightest rainbow during the roughest rainfall? Both tried their best.

“… I promise to love you and help you to achieve your dreams, to be your biggest fan, your rock, and your partner from now until the day I die. And after, because nothing will ever be able to take me away from you. I promise you that!”

Tears were shed, promises of never ending love, faith, trust, and partnership were made before friends and family and finally with the use of two platinum bands, it was all over. They were husband and wife. Partners in crime for the rest of their days.

“You may seal this union with a kiss.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that all day!” They replied in unison.

As they melted together in a kiss that radiated pure love, their friends and family rose up around them, congratulating them in their love for one another. Voices faded into the aether, all they cared about being wrapped in each other’s arms. Reality came back as they broke apart, Makoto’s lipstick smeared on Akira’s face. They laughed before running outside arm-in-arm as everyone followed close behind. They climbed into their designated limousine (Again, curtesy of Haru) marked by the clique of cans and a just married sign and headed for their reception. Once they were out of sight, Makoto taking the initiative to press Akira up against the side of the limousine and start to kiss him furiously. Once he recovered, Akira replied in kind, pressing Makoto against the opposite wall.

“Well aren’t we impatient Mrs. Niijima-Kurusu? Is the Queen feeling a little warm?”

It was normal for Akira and Makoto to swap into their more rebellious selves, Joker and Queen flirting with each other endlessly until both parties ended up naked and exhausted in each other’s embrace.

“Foolish Joker. A Queen doesn’t ask, she takes what she wants!”

Makoto, or rather Queen, turned things around once again and had Joker pinned against the wall of the limousine. In her pursuit, she even knocked over a bottle of champagne and Makoto made a mental note to pay Haru back for the damage. Joker could only describe Queens aggressive kissing as an attempt to either fuse or consume him, but he couldn’t help but get caught up in her passionate fire with blood traveling south en masse.

The driver knocked on the partition, bringing Makoto and Joker back to reality. They couldn’t help but laugh at each other, looking ragged almost like they had been attacked by a bear on the way over. They cleaned each other up, Makoto grabbed her bouquet and they walked out into the gathered crowds of their friends, once again getting consumed in the celebration of their new life together as one.

\--

With the guests crowded into the dinner hall, they awaited the guests of honour before a grand set of double doors. With the phantom thieves taking centre stage in the assembled crowds, they cheered as Akira kicked the door open. Noticing he was lifting his hands up in the air to silence them, they waited.

“May I present, Mrs. Makoto Niijima-Kurusu!”

The door swung open and the cheers erupted again. Makoto yelped as Akira suddenly picked her up bridal style and carried her over to their seats. Dinner was served and everyone dug in once the newlyweds shared a kiss. Once dinner was over, people noticed that the newlyweds had disappeared. What no one noticed was Akira and Makoto embracing a small woman in the reception of the hotel. The woman had large familiarities to the groom and greeted her new daughter-in-law through a curtain of shed tears. She apologized for her husband’s stubbornness and wished the newlyweds all the luck in the world in their new life together. Akira had asked her to stay but she insisted that she was not a part of their life. Makoto would remember that as the first time that she had met her mother-in-law.

\--

Music played that night. Slow, romantic music that lifted the spirits of everyone present. Akira and Makoto took centre stage as they slowly danced to the music with their friends and family all dancing around them. Everyone here played a part in getting them to where they were now, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Eventually, people started to retire to their rooms. Bride and Groom included but their dance didn’t stop. In fact their dance continued through promotions, arguments, good times, bad times, parenthood, grandparenthood.

As long as they had each other, their dance went on until they danced together in death as well.


End file.
